


Traditional Dress

by idc_chan



Series: YOIHalloweenWeek2017 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Costumes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Poor Yakov Feltsman, The King and the Skater, YOI Halloween Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: Phichit brings a Detroit tradition with him when he visits his friends in Russia.





	Traditional Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crescent_gaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/gifts), [col3bri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/col3bri/gifts).



> Yoi Halloween Week day 6: prompt: costumes
> 
> Blame crescent_gaia and col3bri for this.

Phichit stands at their door, familiar grin plastered to his face. Yuri stares for a moment, makes a little squeak as Victor places a hand on his shoulder from behind him.

“Oh,” Victor says, and Yuri’s stomach sinks. “What’s this?”

Phichit has donned a long, silver wig. He’s wearing a facsimile of Victor’s team Russia jacket and track pants. He has pair of old ice skates slung over his shoulder, a plush brown poodle in one hand and a red and white duffel bag in another.

“Halloween tradition,” Phichit says, grin growing wider.

Yuri’s mind flies through a thousand responses before landing on, “we haven’t done that in years!”

“Oh,” Victor says again. “I think I need to learn more about this tradition. Don’t be rude, Yuri, invite Phichit in.”

Yuri steps back, falls into Victor’s arms. “Come in,” he mumbles, wondering why he didn’t go with “what are you talking about” or any other response that didn’t incriminate him quite so thoroughly. His face heats when Phichit bounds into their apartment.

“Don’t worry, Yuri, I brought yours!”

 

***

 

“Yuri!” Victor says, eyes and heart-shaped mouth wide. “You look amazing!”

Yuri tried to deter Phichit- tried to prevent himself from being in this situation. His friend had given him those eyes and that excited little bounce. Yuri relented.

He’s now decked out in the frilled white peasant shirt, brown breeches and colorful vest that Phichit had bought for him at that festival in Detroit. He’s carrying an old deck of cards Phichit had hand-drawn at the height of his obsession. The cards are obviously well cared for, Yuri thinks, sighing and staring pleadingly at Phichit.

Phichit sighs. “Yuri always made a great Arthur,” he says, snapping a photo.

Victor’s lips twitch. “But why these costumes?” he asks. Yuri’s cheeks heat again. His mind races, looking for any explanation better than the truth. He tries to speak before Phichit, but his mouth won’t form any words.

“Dressing up for Halloween is an American tradition,” Phichit starts. “And one year, Yuri and I decided to dress as each other’s favorite characters.”

Yuri buries his face in his hands.

“Oh!” Victor says. “Can I dress up too?”

“I thought you’d never ask!” Phichit says, bouncing a little again.

Yuri is concerned, but not surprised when Phichit pulls out the Prince’s military outfit from the movie. Red jacket with gold tassels and medals, painted on black pants and over the knee boots. He moves beyond concerned when it’s in Victor’s size- and then has no time for concern as a ‘fiancée in a uniform’ fetish he had no idea existed rushes to the forefront of his mind.

Yuri can only stare as Victor stands in front of him, fidgeting with the jacket, and says, “How do I look?”

Yuri is too busy trying to breathe when Victor caresses his face and presses a kiss to his lips to notice Phichit combust in the background with a high-pitched screech and a flurry of photos.

Phichit yips a little. “Oh! We should go the rink and get pictures of you skating together,” he says.

Breathless as he is, it takes Yuri a moment to register what Phichit is saying.

“Yes!” Victor says. Yuri can see Phichit vibrate.

“It’s not Halloween,” Yuri says as soon as he can speak. Phichit and Victor are already halfway out the door. “Do you even have Halloween in Russia?” Yuri pleads as he follows them, eyes locked on the way Victor’s legs look in those pants.

 

***

 

“And that’s how those photos ended up trending overnight,” Yuri says. He takes another shot of vodka when Milla passes it over.

Beside him, Victor unwraps his arm from Yuri’s shoulder. “I seem to recall,” he says, “a certain someone being very excited to pose and skate with me at the rink. I don’t think you’re telling it right.”

“Oh yes. I left out the part where you and Phichit started singing the song at the top of your lungs and Yakov kicked us out,” Yuri says.

“And the part where you were singing with us?” Victor says. “The part where Yakov said you were supposed to be the ‘good influence’?”

Milla’s eyes sparkle as she laughs.


End file.
